The Wonderful World of Kingdom Hearts
This is the Kingdom Hearts Channel Version of the Wonderful World of Disney. It Airs Movies and TV Special. It Airs Every Weekend Nights. Despite That Some Movies Airs in Two Hours or More. TV Specials Airs One Hour Format. Original Movies Austin & Ally: An Adventure in Walt Disney World Other Movies Now You See It The Proud Family Movie The Brave Little Toaster Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Muskeeters Cow Belles Camp Rock Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam The Jungle Book The Jungle Book 2 Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure 16 Wishes Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension A Boy Named Charlie Brown Snoopy, Come Home Mary Poppins The Secret of NIMH An American Tail Rock-a-Doodle Mickey's House of Villains Toy Story Toy Story 2 Toy Story 3 Mulan Hercules Princess Protection Program Aladdin Beauty and the Beast Pinocchio The Lion King Fantasia Fantasia 2000 Dumbo Who Framed Roger Rabbit 101 Dalmatians Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird The Adventures of Elmo in Grounchland Tinker Bell Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure Tinker Bell and The Great Fairy Rescue 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954 Film) Cars Cars 2 Peter Pan Starstruck Dadnapped Hatching Pete Wizrads of Waverly Place: The Movie Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Lemonade Mouth Frenemies Song of the South The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue Cadet Kelly Get a Clue Herbie: Fully Loaded Lady and the Tramp Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure The Three Caballeros Old Yeller The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Cinderella Pete's Dragon Piglet's Big Movie The Fox and the Hound The Fox and the Hound 2 Bambi Bambi II Alice in Wonderland (1951 Film) The Nightmare Before Christmas The Aristocats The Happiest Millionaire Bedknobs and Broomsticks The Monkey's Uncle A Goofy Movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Babes in Toyland (1961 Film) Robin Hood The Little Mermaid The Rescuers Hannah Montana: The Movie Summer Magic Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun Rolie Rolie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier Davy Crockett and the River Pirates Fun and Fancy Free Melody Time Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Treasures Tangled The Princess and the Frog Pocahantos Spongebob Squarepants: The Movie TV Specials A Symposium on Popular Songs Studio DC: Almost Live This is Your Life, Donald Duck The Mickey Mouse Anniversary Show The Grand Opening of Walt Disney World Disneyland's 25th Anniversary Disney on Parade The Adventures of Chip & Dale The Magic of Walt Disney World (1972) On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends It's Tough to Be a Bird The Mouskeeters at Walt Disney World A Disney Halloween Disney's Halloween Treat Disney's Great Villains Totally Minnie Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park Grand Opening Herbie Day at Disneyland (1974) Sandy in Disneyland (1974) Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration The Muppets at Walt Disney World Mickey's 60th Birthday (1988) Icarly: IParty with Victorious Icarly: IFight Shelby Marx Icarly: IGo to Japan Icarly: IDate a Bad Boy Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey Zoey 101: The Curse of PCA Zoey 101: Goodbye Zoey Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up Christmas Movies/Specials Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Rudolph's and Frosty's Christmas in July Rudolph's Shiny New Year The Year Without a Santa Claus Santa Claus is Coming to Town Jack Frost (1979 TV Special) Santa Buddies The Santa Clause The Santa Clause 2 The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation The Little Drummer Boy The Little Drummer Boy, Book II Sora's Christmas Special From All of Us to All of You A Chipmunk Christmas A Disney Christmas Gift Prep & Landing Prep & Landing: Naughty Vs. Nice Nestor, The Long-Eared Christmas Donkey Frosty's Winter Wonderland Great Santa Claus Switch Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Christmas Eve on Sesame Street A Special Sesame Street Christmas A Muppet Family Christmas A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa Veggietales: The Star of Christmas Category:Kingdom Hearts (TV Channel)